Kissing the teacher
by Rosine
Summary: Pointless story with MMAD paring and MMHG friendship. K plus for mention of kisses. mention of one side MMSS
1. Chapter 1

A new fiction which was in my mind. I wrote it when I was in the bus. Pointless one-shot, but with a trace of humour. I think it was inspired by this song : Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- .com/watch?v=FTKfOjqtXgY

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Kissing the teacher

-Albus?

-My dear?

Minerva was sitting in front of the dressing table, putting her hair in a long ebony braid while Albus was reading in their Bed.

-I'd like to do something stupid once in my life.

-And what is the stupid thing you'd like to do?

-Kissing you in front of the whole school.

She turned her face to see his reaction. He was smiling.

-And how, may I ask, would you do that, my dear?

-I'd simply move close to you, put a peck on your lips and fly away, probably in my animagus form.

-You do forget one thing.

-Which is?

-Cats cannot fly.

-You do understand what I mean.

-And when do you intend to do that?

-The leaving fest.

-Well… Let's do it. If you really want to.

-You do think that I'm crazy, don't you?

-I do think that I'd love to see the whole school reaction. But I ask you one thing in exchange.

-Yes?

-Let your hair down. With that the whole school will watch every single move of you.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the time I took. Times seems to fly those days. Anyway, here is the second part, There probably will be a third one, but I don't know when I'll have the time

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Three days after, Gryffondor was winning the Houses cup with the help of the quidditch championship. However the whole school was pointing the red robe with three quarter sleeves and low neckline of Professor McGonagall. The headmaster rose for the end of term speech and everyone gasp in surprise as the deputy headmistress took out her matching hat, letting a river of ebony black hair fall on her back. She stood up and went to professor Dumbledore. Putting a hand behind his neck, she quickly joined their lips together before transforming herself in a silver tabby to "fly away". Half of the student gave a scream of surprise while the other part had their mouths open. In the staff, the reactions were quite different: Xiomara Hooch was clapping her hands; Poppy Pomfrey displayed a great smile; Filius Flitwick was giving money to Pomona Sprout and Severus Snape had an expression of disgust and despise. The others were share between amusement and surprise.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva arrived in her room breathless.

-Why did I let him let me do that? What did I have in mind?

She sat on the next chair to catch her breath. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

-Come in!

Hermione Granger opened shyly the door.

-I brought back your hat Professor. You let it on the head table.

-Thank you Miss Granger.

Minerva fought the urge to blush. Her student was watching her with interest. She suddenly remained herself in her school days.

-Would you like a cup of tea?

-Won't you be expecting the headmaster, professor?

She quickly dismissed the thought.

-I don't think I could manage to see him right now.

Once again she fought the urge to blush and led Hermione further in her sitting room.

-Ginger newt?

Hermione took a biscuit in the box which just appeared.

-Using Ron words, that was bloody brilliant of you, Professor.

-How did the Headmaster react?

-I never saw him blush like that.

Minerva kept for her the fact that she actually had, but the details of the occasion were rather intimate.

-But then he smile. I think you took him by surprise.

-That was the main point of my plan…

-May I ask you why you did that?

-A bet.

The student looked disappointed.

-Oh. Non offence, Professor, but I always thought you would make a perfect couple.

Minerva was unable to restrain a light chuckle.

-You're far to be the only one…

Suddenly the door of her bedroom open and Albus came in.

-You were marvellous, love!

This time the fought against her blush was vain and when Albus saw the young Gryffondor his cheeks became as red as his lover's.

-I'll better come back later…

-Please…

Albus made his way back in the bedroom. Hermione could not restrain her smile and her question.

-Where did he come from?

-Hidden corridor between our bedrooms. Miss Granger, this must absolutely remain a secret from anyone. If some know I would become a target to hurt the headmaster indirectly. I'd gladly give my life for him but he won't see that way.

-But what you did earlier…?

-Was a high mistake. It wasn't more than a peck on the lips, we could explain that…

-If you allowed me, professor, I could have cast a confusing charm on you by mistake.

-Highly incredible, my dear, when was the last time you cast something by mistake? I do appreciate it, Hermione. I'll speak about it with the headmaster and let you know…

-Are the two of you married?

-Of course!

Her ton was indignant.

-I would never allow myself such privacy if we weren't!

-I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to upset you.

-It is all right, Miss Granger. I have not the right to tell anything after what I did.

-Of course you have it! We shouldn't leave according to our mistake. Doing what you did was very Gryffondor of you.

-And very silly of me too.

-Do you have any children?

-We had a daughter. She had been murdered by the-one-who-must-not-be-name.

-I'm sorry.

-I am not. I mean. I am sad, more than anybody who didn't lose a child can understand. But I am not sorry. I am angry. And if Albus hadn't forbid me too, I would have done something even sillier than what I did tonight and would probably have died. Or I would have endangered our whole world. It would not have been better, would it?

-Not really…, answered Hermione, unsure about her understanding.

A "dong" from the clock pulled Minerva out of her thought.

-Miss Granger, you should really go now. You're taking the train tomorrow…

-I won't tell a soul of your secret professor.

-Thank you. We'll probably make an announcement during the breakfast.

Hermione leaved to her dormitory while Minerva was tidying their tea.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

The next morning every student were staring at the deputy headmistress during the breakfast. She took her spoon and clang it on her glass. When the silence filled the great hall, the headmaster raised.

-You all witnessed a very out of character reaction from Professor McGonagall during the dinner yesterday night. She has been under a confusing charm. We're looking for the culprit. Does anybody know something?

Hermione Granger got up.

-Mudblood saw something and want do the I-know-all once again, Malfoy said to the slytherins.

Hermione's voice rose in the hall.

-I'm afraid it was me Headmaster…

A murmur of stupefaction began.

-Silence! The headmaster said.

-It was you, the deputy asked in disbelief.

-I'm sorry professor; I didn't mean that at all. I was training in your classroom as you let me do. I didn't saw you come in when I was casting it. At first I thought it has hit you but then you behave so like yourself that I believe you had avoided it. But it seems I was wrong… Oh, I'm so sorry Professor. I should have brought you to Madam Pomfrey.

-If I was acting normally – as you said – I would have refused and you know that miss Granger. I didn't remember being hit by the curse, but that's part of it. Thanks to the headmaster – who performed the counter-curse – the consequences won't be worse than me making of full of myself, kissing my superior, believing I was kissing my own husband.

-You're married?

The noise in the great hall was so loud that she couldn't catch who asked it.

-I am. But that is none of your business. We do know who cast the charm – Miss Granger, I'll have to see you before your departure – and I told you why I did what I did. Enjoy your breakfast.

She took a sip from her cup as she sat back in her chair. She barely choked when she felt Albus intruding her mind.

-What are you doing? she thought.

-Just checking how you fell, he muttered.

-I'm fine. I just hope students won't try to hex me now and then.

She began to intrude his mind as well.

-You could manage. You've been an Auror, he thought, his eyes twinkling furiously.

-I'm getting older every day.

-For me, you're still the young lady who came to y office two hours after her graduation, begging me to take her in apprenticeship.

-You shameless flatterer. You refused though.

-I wanted you to live you life. Becoming the Auror you dreamed of, meeting someone of your own age.

-Yes but four years later, you're the one who begged me to take the post.

-I couldn't have live far from you anymore. Our letter had already become letter of love.

-So that's why I had the post? Because of your love for me.

-And because you were the youngest animagus registered. You had the record of best mark in your newt of transfiguration since myself and you were the best Auror Alastor worked with.

-Oh my!

Albus looked at her for the first time since they began their mental conversation. He couldn't understand her reaction to his compliment. Her face seems the same calm one as before, but his experienced told him she was worried.

-What is it, my dear? He asked

-The Weasley twins are up for one of their prank!

-How do you know?

-They have a look on their faces. I wonder… I better go!

Minerva got up and took the direction of the Gryffondor table. As she passed next to him, Severus Snape got up and took her arm. She looked at him, greeting by… a kiss full on her mouth. Immediately her hand made a painful encounter with his cheek. She walked away, shooting.

-Fred and Gorge Weasley! In my office immediately!

The end.

**So what do you think? should I look for the next bridge to jump? I was thinking of a sequel during the summer of the 5 or even a prequel about how they became involved threw letters. What do you think?  
**


End file.
